$\dfrac{5}{2} - \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{2 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{4 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{10}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}} $ $ = \dfrac{{10} - {2}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{4}$